Lipstick
by hidekins
Summary: Nozomi asked Nico to do her makeup for her birthday. NozoNico oneshot. Posted on Ao3 and tumblr on June 10th, 2016


"You know I'm only doing this because it's your birthday, right?"

"Mhmm~"

Out of all the things that Nozomi could've asked Nico for her birthday, make up wasn't exactly high in Nico's list. When Nozomi had asked her to come over to her apartment 2 hours before the dinner that the rest of μ's had arranged to celebrate her birthday, Nico thought that maybe they would've spent time watching TV, lazing around or cuddling with her girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend._ What an odd thought. Nico and Nozomi hadn't made it official yet. Maybe it was because of Nico's stubbornness of not openly admitting a relationship as "an idol in the workings". Maybe it was a usually unseen embarrassed side of Nozomi that didn't want to say that the twin tailed girl was her lover. Or maybe it was both.

"Close your eyes" Nico mumbled before gently brushing eye shadow on her eyelids. There was an odd Zen state of mind whenever Nozomi received make up. Something about someone being so careful and gentle with you, something about how they were making you more pretty. It all felt so soothing and relaxing, Nozomi couldn't help but to be smiling.

Once she had felt Nico brush both of her eyelids, she then felt how her eyelashes were tugged a bit just for a second as they were curled. "Keep them closed" Nico commanded with a stern voice and the other simply obliged. The last thing Nozomi felt around her eyes was the brush of the mascara as it went through her curled eyelashes.

After a couple of minutes, Nico finally leaned back and admired her handiwork for a moment. She felt proud of herself, but she wasn't done yet "Okay, you can open them now" she said as she opened a small box with lots of different tones of blush. Taking a soft circular sponge, Nico chose a slight tinge of pink and rubbed the makeup on it before applying it carefully on Nozomi's cheeks.

"You know, this would be a bit easier if you stopped smiling all the damn time" Nico groaned as she rubbed the sponge around her cheek.

"Sorry Nicocchi, but it's hard not to when you make this so enjoyable" Nozomi giggled and placed her hand on Nico's hip.

"O-okay, I guess" Nico blushed and looked away, pausing for a moment before finishing with the blush. Putting the sponge away, she now moved on to the last step on the 'Nico Nii special makeup treatment'

"Pucker up" Nico said with a smile as she uncapped and rolled a red lipstick. Nozomi returned the smile and did as she was told.

Nico loved everything about Nozomi, even if she didn't admit it. She loved her emerald eyes, her long and silky purple hair, her lovely and enchanting voice, her beautiful and warm smile. But one of her favorite parts were her lips. Whenever they weren't smiling or busy singing, Nico felt that they should be busy being on her own lips. _Maybe some other places too._

Was Nico applying the lipstick way too slowly just to watch how her girlfriend's plump lips pressed against it? Maybe. Did Nico feel bad about it? No. Did Nico's feel an aching heartbeat once she was done applying it and she had no more excuses to continue? Probably.

"Okay, I'm done" Despite all of her conflicting emotions, Nico pulled of a nonchalant tone of voice as she stepped back and handed Nozomi a hand mirror and a napkin for her to blot her lips. Nozomi began to inspect herself and wiped the excess of makeup on her lips.

"Thank you Nicocchi, I look great" Nozomi gave her a smile.

"Of course it looks great, you always look great anyways-" Nico's sharp tongue slipped before she could stop herself from admitting that.

"Awww, Nicocchi!" Nozomi lunged herself at the girlfriend, making Nico fall down the bed and proceeded to nuzzle her "Did you mean that~?"

"N-no, of course not! Get off me Nozotiddy!" Nico blushed brightly as she did her best to shove her girlfriend off and not ruin the makeup in the process. It proved to be too difficult however and Nozomi managed to lock down Nico and make her straddle her lap.

"Did you really mean that?" She repeated, this time more softly and looking directly into Nico's eyes.

Nico frowned and looked away "Of course I meant that. Do you think I'm just gonna call you not-pretty?" she crossed her arms. Nozomi giggled and shook her head.

"Nicocchi, look at me"

Still with arms crossed, Nico turned to face her. "What?"

Nozomi gave her a smile before leaning closer and kissing her girlfriend in the lips.

"Thank you for helping me out with my makeup" The birthday girl held Nico's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Y-yeah, anytime..." Nico couldn't help but to smile back. They both then remained in a comfortable silence.

That was until Nozomi began to giggle. Nico was confused at first but then noticed that Nozomi would giggle whenever she looked at her.

"I now have lipstick, don't I"

* * *

"W-wait Nozomi…" Nico panted as she attempted to get her girlfriend to stop kissing her in the neck.

"Why are you stopping me now Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked with a frown and only slowed down instead of stopping.

"W-we're gonna ruin your makeup if we keep this up…"

"We can fix it up in the bathroom"

"And the lipstick you're leaving on my neck…?"

At this Nozomi finally stopped, giving Nico a chance to get a breathe and try to fix her clothes.

"Well, you could always wear a scarf!"

"I am _**not**_ wearing a scarf in June!"


End file.
